Memories
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Still in semi-canon] [SaiIno] Pada Zaman dahulu, Para tetua Hyuuga menemukan sebuah lubang dimensi yang dinamakan Bijin no Bassoku/ Serangga Sialan! / Didedikasikan spesial untuk kamu, yang telah pergi. Untuk kamu, yang mencintaiku sampai akhir waktumu. Dan aku, yang mencintaimu sampai akhir waktuku. / Chapter 5 is UP! RnR, hm?/ Ganti Genre!
1. Chapter 1

Tampak gadis berumur genap enam belas tahun tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan. Matanya sedari tadi tak lepas menatap sebuah cahaya hijau didepannya yang menuntun gadis bermanik biru itu kesebuah tempat. Kakinya juga tak henti-hentinya melangkah, meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa izin ayahnya.

KRIIEEEK...

WUUSSSHHH~

Maniknya berubah panik ketika mendapati cahaya hijau yang menuntunnya menghilang. Sebuah pintu kayu di gubuk tua terbuka perlahan. Mata gadis berdarah Yamanaka itu memicing menelusuri apa yang ada didalam gubuk tua itu. Dengan segenggam penasaran dan keberanian, ia melangkah masuk ke rumah itu.

 **Memories,** **written by me.**

 **Naruto,** **owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still in semi-canon with Hurt/Comfort and Friendship genre's.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Didedikasikan spesial untuk kamu, yang telah pergi. Untuk kamu, yang mencintaiku sampai akhir waktumu. Dan aku, yang mencintaimu sampai akhir waktuku.**_

.

"Ino-chan, bisa kah kau bantu tou-san?" seru seorang laki-laki berumur 50-an bertanya. Alisnya bertaut tak mendapatkan sepatah jawaban dari sang anak.

"Ino-chan, bisa kah kau bantu tou-san mu ini?" ulang laki-laki itu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, jawabannya nihil. Merasa cemas, sang laki-laki meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sedang 'berperang' dengan dapur dan menuju balkon depan.

"Haaah, apakah semua anak gadis akan pergi ketempat belanja pada hari libur?" keluh laki-laki paruh baya itu.

.

Gelap. Itulah kesan yang ia dapatkan disini.

Hari minggunya sangat membosankan menurutnya. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan di pagi itu. Semuanya berjalan sama, tak ada sedikit perubahan. Ia malah ingin meminta misi pada sang Rokudaime, dari pada harus bosan dihari minggu-nya.

Namun, seketika itu semua berubah ketika ia mendapati sebuah cahaya hijau merayu-nya untuk berjalan bersamanya di kebun belakang. Warna dan bentuknya seperti chakra medis. Sontak saja gadis dengan rambut pirangnya ini mengikuti cahaya hijau itu. Ia semakin penasaran, apakah cahaya hijau itu. Tak memikirkan bahwa itu adalah jebakan musuh, ia mengikutinya. Toh, ia adalah kunoichi yang dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kemampuannya juga tak terlalu buruk.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa mulai takut; cahaya itu terus menuntunnya menuju kedalam hutan. Cahaya matahari pagi tak dapat menembus dedaunan pohon yang sangat lebat. Cahaya hijau itu sendiri seperti berbentuk kupu-kupu, namun dengan bentuk yang tak terlalu se-sempurna kupu-kupu.

Kakinya terus melangkah melewati beberapa pohonan. Sampai akhirnya cahaya hijau itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

WUUUSSSHHH~

Hilang. Sebuah angin sepoi-sepoi pun membawa cahaya itu pergi dalam sekali kedip. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri untuk mencari cahaya itu lagi; namun hasilnya nihil.

KRIIIEEEKKK~

Bagaikan sebuah film horor, sebuah pintu muncul dari bawah tanah. Gadis itu penasaran; apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati pintu yang jaraknya sekitar tiga meter itu. Rambutnya yang terikat dengan rapi dan tinggi ikut bergoyang ketika ia melangkah. Gadis itu menyiapkan chakranya di tangan, mana tahu tiba-tiba musuh muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu. Sedikit lagi, ia sampai. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

BRUUUKKK!

"KYAAAAA!"

 _Akar pohon sialan._

.

Perlahan-lahan, sepasang manik biru menyembul dari balik kelopak mata. Sedikit berjengit awalnya, namun segera beradaptasi dengan beberapa cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke pupilnya. Si empu mata sadar kalau ia baru saja terjatuh. Namun ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Ia merasa seseorang menangkap tubuhnya yang ehem—langsing.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya seorang pria membantunya duduk.

"Ya aku tak apa, terima kasih telah membantuku duduk," ucap Ino. Ia lalu merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas, tak tahu kemana ikat rambutnya. Mungkin terlepas saat ia jatuh tadi.

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Padahal setiap manusia yang berjumpa denganku akan langsung berteriak dan lari," ucapnya dengan nada rendah. Ino belum begitu sadar akan ucapan barusan.

"Takut? Kenapa—" ucapan Ino terputus saat melihat wujud didepannya. Tingginya sekitar 190 cm, dengan wujud yang seperti bayangan hitam. Ada kedua mata yang bulat dan berwarna putih, namun tak ada mulut disana.

"Lihat, kau sudah mulai takut, nona." Ucap 'monster'-itu.

Memang, Ino sangat takut, sampai tangannya gemetar. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa itu adalah sejenis mahluk abstrak. Namun, tentu saja kalian tahu bukan Ino kalau tidak berani. Ino pun perlahan mulai menyentuh 'wajah' sang mahluk abstrak. Lembut, seperti kulit manusia. Ino tak menyangka, ia kira hanya seperti menembus bayangan. Rupa-rupanya sangat lembut dan halus. Ino malah terpana menatap mata kosong itu. Sang empu mata tengah berjongkok didepannya.

"Li-lihat, a-aku berani!" seru Ino dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin. Walau bibirnya bergetar dan susah untuk diajak kompromi. Kemudian mata mahluk itu menyipit, sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang berada dipipinya.

"Baiklah, kau orang pertama yang sangat berani berhadapan denganku." Ucapnya. Hening menguasai atmosfer mereka.

Entah mengapa, namun saat mahluk itu memegang tangan Ino terasa sangat lembut. Tangan mahluk itu menyerupai manusia, yang membedakan hanyalah ukurannya yang jauh lebih panjang. Terasa sangat aneh, pipi Ino menjadi hangat. Ini aneh, sentuhan kulit Ino dengan mahluk itu sangatlah lembut. Seperti mengantarkan aliran-aliran listrik kecil yang menembus epidermis gadis yamanaka itu, lalu turun keperut Ino dan menggelitik rongga perutnya. Untuk beberapa jeda, Ino tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia seperti terhipnotis. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa waktu.

Garis bawahi kata **terhipnotis.**

 _Ada apa denganmu, Ino?_

"Ja-jadi siapa namamu?" tersadar, Ino menarik tangannya dan bertanya. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan gugup dan takutnya. _Baik, ia sudah sama seperti Hinata._

"Sai, namaku Sai." Jawabnya sambil duduk bersila didepan Ino. "Kau?"

"I-Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal, Sai-san." Ucap Ino sedikit membungkuk mengucapkan salam perkenalan. Lalu matanya memutari ruangan ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh kesini?" tanya Sai. Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang berjalan di hutan, lalu aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang menyembul dari tanah. Dan aku terjatuh kesini." Jelas Ino singkat. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Ino yang hanya dijawab sekali anggukan oleh kepala Sai.

"Dulu wujudku juga sama sepertimu. Aku juga berwujud manusia. Yah, memang. Aku masih manusia." Jelas Sai. Ino memiringkan alisnya, pertanda kalau ia tak mengerti. Juga sebagai kode kalau Ino membiarkan Sai untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dulu sebelum meninggal, aku berjanji pada kakak laki-lakiku untuk menikahi seorang wanita. Namun aku gagal menepatinya. Maka saat aku meninggal, jiwaku tak bisa merasakan surga atau neraka. Aku terjebak disini, bersama piano itu." ucap Sai seraya menunjuk sebuah piano, beberapa kertas yang menumpuk dan sebuah pena yang berserakan.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau pasti bingung ruang apa ini." Jeda Sai. Ino mengangguk.

"Ini adalah ruang kosong. Kita akan selalu terjebak disini dan tak dapat merasakan surga atau neraka saat kita meninggal, sebelum semua janji kita terbayarkan." Jelas Sai, yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan mengerti Ino.

"Apa tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya Ino.

"Ada, setiap malam di tanggal lima dan empat belas, akan ada sebuah pintu lain yang muncul, dan kita bisa berjalan-jalan sejenak. Sampai malam itu habis. Paginya, kita akan kembali diruangan ini lagi." Ucap Sai. Disini, Ino mengerutkan alis lagi.

"Pintu itu membawa kita kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak jelas. Terkadang pinggiran danau, terkadang juga ketengah keramaian." Jelas Sai.

"Lalu, apakah aku sudah mati?" tanya Ino seraya melihat lengannya yang masih utuh.

"Kurasa belum. Jika kau sudah mati, kau akan berwujud sama sepertiku. Kurasa jiwamu saja hanya melayang kesini. Di alam nyata mungkin kau kritis atau semacamnya," jelas Sai. Ino kembali mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Ino pun mendekati piano disudut ruangan itu. Ia mendekati sudut piano itu, dan menangkap hal aneh pada sudut piano itu.

"Itu apa? Sudah lama ada disana." tanya Sai berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Sepertinya ini tunas pohon. Nanti akan jadi besar," ucap Ino. Lalu ia duduk pada kursi piano, diikuti oleh Sai yang tegak dibelakang Ino. Tak heran orang seperti Ino dapat mengidentifikasi hal semacam itu dengan cepat. Toh kesehariannya juga selalu kontak dengan _tumbuhan_. Yah, mungkin saja otak jeniusnya berpikir kalau kayu di piano itu sudah lapuk dan lembab, tak heran itu menjadi sebuah media tunas pohon itu untuk tumbuh.

"Aku kehilangan beberapa ingatanku ketika aku meninggal. Aku tidak ingat kalau tunas pohon seperti itu." Jelas Sai menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang tak terucap. Mata Ino sedikit sendu.

Pasti sangat kesepian rasanya disini. Hanya sebuah piano dan beberapa tumpuk kertas yang telah menguning yang menemani. Ino tak dapat membayangkan kalau ia menjadi Sai. Tak ada jalan keluar. Hanya ada melodi piano yang indah. Matanya pun menyendu menatap tuts piano didepannya.

"Jadi selama disini, hanya ini hiburanmu?" ucap Ino memeberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ya." Jawab Sai sebagai respon. Ino menyentuh tuts piano tua itu satu persatu, tanpa menekannya.

"Kau bisa memainkan piano?" tanya Sai. Ino menggeleng lemah. Lalu tangan Sai pun menyentuh jari-jari lentik Ino tanpa diperintah, membimbingnya untuk menekan satu persatu tuts piano disana, sehingga menghasilkan sebuah nada pendek yang indah. _Oh, andai Sai tahu bahwa jantung Ino sudah menggila sejak tadi._

Jelas. Ino sangat tak mengerti apa yang dialaminya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan **Sai** secara _**tidak sengaja**_. Ia baru saja mengetahui nama mahluk itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan yang lebih gila adalah; bahwa Ino dan Sai itu berbeda. Ino masih **hidup** , dan Ino adalah manusia dengan _**bentuk sempurna**_. Demi apa, ia merasa jauh lebih salah tingkah didekat Sai yang bentuknya saja tak jelas, ketimbang Sasuke dengan bentuknya yang sangat menawan hati.

 _Yah, setidaknya ini adalah permulaan untuk sebuah jalan yang indah_.

.

.

— **To Be Continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pojok Curcol-**

UWAAAAAAA MINNA, LAVEN KAMBEEEEKKK!~

Fic macam apa ini? Ah sudahlah. Sudah berapa bulan Laven hiatus? T.T

Astogeh, ini adalah SaiIno kedua-nya Laven. Bagus gak? Bagus dong ya? #senggolCentilReader #digilas

Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah nama mahluk yang namanya _**Slenderman**_. Pernah denger? Searching sonoh xD #diinjek

Huehehehe, tentang masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan putih itu, Laven terinspirasi oleh pilem _**Narnia**_. Iya loh, yang dia masuk dalam lemari pakaian itu. Pada tau kan? Gatau? Kudet! #digoreng

Tapi nih, pada saat pengetikan waktu Ino terjatuh keruangan putih, eh malah temen Laven nunjukin salah satu video games yang judulnya _**Deemo**_. Ceritanya hampir mirip dengan ini ._.a

Pokoknya, Laven gabisa mastiin ini bakal happy end atau bad end, tergantung mood Laven aja yah minna xD #dibakar

 **Fic ini tak'kan berkesan tanpa kehadiran kamu,**

 **So,** _ **Read and Review?**_

.

.

Salam manis,

 **Lawn**

 **(Fiksi ini akan di update sebulan sekali, tepat ditanggal 30.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi selama disini, hanya ini hiburanmu?" ucap Ino memeberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ya." Jawab Sai sebagai respon. Ino menyentuh tuts piano tua itu satu persatu, tanpa menekannya.

"Kau bisa memainkan piano?" tanya Sai. Ino menggeleng lemah. Lalu tangan Sai pun menyentuh jari-jari lentik Ino tanpa diperintah, membimbingnya untuk menekan satu persatu tuts piano disana, sehingga menghasilkan sebuah nada pendek yang indah. _Oh, andai Sai tahu bahwa jantung Ino sudah menggila sejak tadi._

.

 **Memories** , **written by me.**

 **Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Didedikasikan spesial untuk kamu, yang telah pergi. Untuk kamu, yang mencintaiku sampai akhir waktumu. Dan aku, yang mencintaimu sampai akhir waktuku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dentingan dari tuts piano yang ditekan menembus indera pendengaran dengan indah. Dentingan yang halus dan lembut, sebuah lagu sederhana yang bernada anggun. Bukanlah sebuah dentingan rumit atau bahkan menggelora, hanya sebuah nada singkat, yang dimainkan beberapa jari untuk membunuh waktu dan menghapus bosan. Bukan sebuah ritme yang cepat, masih terlalu hebat untuk seseorang yang baru pandai satu hingga dua nada. Juga bukan sebuah nada yang panjang.

Pemeran utama kita, Yamanaka Ino. Sebiji peluh sebesar jagung mengalir perlahan; keluar dari epidermisnya. Suhu disini normal, mungkin sama dengan suhu kamar.

Mata biru itu tampak sangat fokus dengan pelajarannya, mencoba menangkap beberapa gerakan jari yang menari indah diatas tuts piano itu dan mengirimkannya ke otak cerdasnya. Ia sangat tertarik akan hal ini, tak peduli lagi dengan ketakutannya dengan mahluk di belakangnya. Mahluk mengerikan yang tengah menuntun jari-jari lentiknya untuk menekan satu-persatu tuts piano tersebut. Memperdengarkannya pada siapapun yang bisa mendegar alunan nada indah dari piano tua itu.

Sampai akhirnya...

' _Ting..'_

 _Berhenti._

Alunan piano itu _berhenti._

"Ke-keren! Kurasa aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu..." ucap Ino menggeser posisi duduknya, memberi tempat pada Sai di bagian lain kursi itu.

"Itu lagu ciptaanku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sai yang mengambil posisi duduk pada kursi piano yang tak terlalu panjang, menghapus beberapa jarak dan celah diantara mereka. Aura yang menguar dari tubuh Sai membuat Ino takut sekaligus gugup. Pipi gadis Yamanaka itu merona merah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Sa-sangat bagus..." ucap Ino terbata.

 _Jeda sejenak._

"Tanggal berapa ini?" tanya Sai. Ino pun melirik mahluk itu sebentar.

"Um, yang kutahu ini masih hari minggu. Tidak tahu kalau berubah jadi hari senin." Jawab Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali menatap tuts piano dibawahnya. Matanya memicing menyelidiki satu persatu tuts putih. Beberapa sidik jarinya masih membekas di tuts piano itu. Bukan—ia tak memperhatikan atau berpikir tentang piano itu seutuhnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

 _ **Ayah.**_

Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

Apakah ayahnya khawatir?

Anak macam apa Ino; ia tengah bergembira, ia tengah asyik dengan dunianya disini, tanpa memikirkan ayahnya yang mungkin akan mengkhawatirkannya. Bermain dengan mahluk yang mungkin adalah musuh dalam selimut, dan jatuh cinta terhadapnya.

Tunggu—

Jatuh...Cinta?

 _ **JATUH CINTA?**_

 _Oh ayolah. Cinta tak pernah memandang siapa dia, berapa umurnya, rupanya... cinta itu indah, di awalnya. Jika kau menikmatinya dengan canda tawa, cinta itu indah, teman. Tapi jika kau melewatinya dengan senyuman—_

 **Cinta itu kejam**.

"Ino?" Tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya?"

Respon singkat Ino terhadap Sai.

"Kau mau ikut tidak?" ucap Sai berada di ambang pintu.

 _Pintu?_

Ino pun memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia sangat bingung. Ikut kemana? Bagaimana sebuah pintu bisa muncul?

Sai pun berjalan santai ke arah Ino. Tepat beberapa senti didepan Ino, ia berhenti. Ia menarik tangan Ino. Mau tak mau Ino tegak dan mengikuti Sai yang menuntunnya.

TAP.

 _Berhenti?_

 **Gelap.**

"Sai, yang kau lakukan?" tutur Ino ketika Sai menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Sai hanya diam dan mendorong punggung Ino untuk kembali berjalan. Sai sendiri memegangi bahu kiri Ino untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Sesekali Sai memegang pinggang Ino dan mengangkat tubuhnya sesekali untuk menghindarinya dari apa yang mungkin membuat langkah gadis itu tersandung.

"Sai—"

"Sekarang tanggal 5, bukan?" ucap Sai seraya menarik tangannya dari mata Ino.

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Ino. Mata birunya memandang takjub dengan apa yang ada disana.

Ya, mereka kini ada disebuah bukit. Sebuah bukit ditengah tengah Savana kecil. Tak jauh dari Savanna itu, terdapat sebuah air terjun kecil yang dasarnya adalah batu-batuan besar. Air terjun itu mengalir tenang melewati bukit kecil yang mereka pijak kini. Beberapa capung terbang tak tentu arah. Rumput-rumput yang tingginya hanya 20 cm pun bergoyang ketika angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa mereka.

"I-Indah..." ucap Ino takjub.

Ino tentu saja sangat menyukai ini. Ia pun langsung berlari-lari kecil menuruni bukit itu menuju air terjun. Rumput-rumput liar yang menghalangi langkahnya sama sekali tak menghambat Ino yang sangat semangat untuk sampai dipinggiran air terjun.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh air jernih yang ada di sungai itu. Beberapa cipratan kecil menghantam mulusnya wajah Ino. Ino tersernyum gembira ketika ia melihat ada beberapa gerombolan _**Daisy**_ disampingnya. Ino mengulurkan tangannya menuju segerombolan bunga Daisy, lalu memetik setangakai bunga itu dan menyelipkan di daun telinga kirinya. Ino kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada air terjun. Ia mencelupkan kakinya dan duduk di pinggir aliran air terjun itu.

"Sai, berarti sampai malam kita akan disini?" tanya Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sai ikut duduk disamping Ino. Namun, Ino malah mendapati kaki seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

' _Bukankah seharusnya kaki itu panjang dan berwarna hitam? Jangan-jangan—'_

DEG!

Ino hampir saja terlompat dari posisi duduknya ketika ia melihat siapa disampingnya. Tangannya gemetar sambil meremas pelan rumput dibawahnya.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Ino tergugup.

"Aku Sai. Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Sai itu.

"Bukan! Kau bukan Sai! Sai tidak memiliki rambut hitam! Kulit Sai berwarna hitam, sedangkan kau putih!" ucap Ino.

"Sai matanya bulat! Dan tubuh Sai jauh lebih tinggi dari pada kau! Heh! Kau mencoba membohongiku?" lanjut Ino sedikit berteriak dan tegak dari posisinya. Ia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang kapan saja bisa membuat wajah pria pucat itu biru. Sai pun menatap Ino dengan tatapan bingung. Ia lalu melihat telapak tangannya. Selanjutnya, pria pucat itu tegak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" tanya Sai entah kepada siapa. Ino balik menatap Sai bingung. Sai pun lalu kembali berjongkok dan menatap pantulan dirinya di air.

"Ini... apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Maksud? Kau itu yang maksudnya apa! Jangan seenaknya mengaku menjadi Sai, yah!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk Sai frontal.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku Sai! Ini... apakah jangan-jangan ini wujud lamaku?" ucap Sai bertanya, entah pada siapa.

"Wujud lamamu?" tanya Ino.

"Iya.. ini.. wujud lamaku.." ucap Sai. Ino pun melihat Sai dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali kewajah Sai. Sai pun tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa kutukannya telah lepas.

"Jadi, kau ini Jounin Konoha,eh?" tanya Ino memandang jahil pada rompi hijau lumut itu. Ino pun mendapat anggukan dari Sai sebagai respon.

 **DUAGHH!**

"Aku masih tak percaya!"

 **BYURR!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lihat! Mana mungkin seorang Jounin tak bisa menghindari tendanganku!" ucap Ino penuh kemenangan. Baru saja ia tertawa penuh kemenangana, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya pinggang Ino kuat.

 **BYUUURRR!**

"Sekarang sudah percaya?" ucap Sai menyeret Ino juga masuk kedalam aliran air terjun itu. Ino pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dan, tebak. Selanjutnya mereka pun terduduk pada dasar air terjun yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada mereka (yang sedang duduk) seperti anak kecil. Mencipratkan air satu sama lain hingga basah.

Sebenarnya, jauh dalam hati Ino, ia masih sangat bingung dengan semua kejadian ini. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya kehijauan menuntunnya pada hutan pinggir desa, lalu ia tersandung dan jatuh pada sebuah ruangan putih. Ia bertemu dengan sosok mahluk aneh, dan memainkan sebuah nada dengan piano bersamanya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu yang menuntunnya pada tempat ini. Ia asik dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai ia sadar bahwa sosok mengerikan yang ada bersamanya itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang mahluk yang sangat **tampan**.

Belum selesai dengan itu, logika dan akal sehatnya masih tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ini sangat tidak wajar. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia terkena genjutsu yang sangat kuat. Tapi tidak; semuanya nyata. Air yang dingin, rumput-rumput yang menghalangi langkahnya, dasar air terjun yang dapat ia rasakan dengan telapak kakinya. Bajunya kaos lengan panjang dan celana tiga perempatnya yang basah akibat air, dan sentuhan Sai.

Biar kuulangi kalimat terakhir.

 **Sentuhan Sai.**

Oh ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa gadis ini jatuh cinta dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal? Bisa saja orang itu akan membunuh Ino dengan cara yang halus atau kasar. Bisa saja orang itu menyakiti Ino dan, kenapa gadis Yamanaka yang sangat pintar ini bisa-bisanya percaya dengan mahluk seperti Sai?

Namun, hati Ino sanggup mengalahkan semua pikiran negatif itu. Hati Ino sanggup mengalahkan logika dan akal sehat gadis Yamanaka itu.

Ia yakin; Sai itu baik. Ia pria yang sangat baik. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia memperlakukan Ino dengan lembut. Seharusnya, ketika pemuda itu menyadari bahwa _kutukannya_ telah lepas, ia bisa saja meninggalkan Ino ditempat yang tidak Ino ketahui itu.

"Ino? Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sai menawarkan sebuah apel ditangannya. Ya, mereka memang telah selesai bermain air. Dan sekarang, mereka tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang terletak di bukit tempat mereka datang tadi.

Ino pun menerima apel tersebut. Ia mengigit kecil apel itu, sambil menikmati angin yang terkadang membelai sepasang anak manusia itu dengan lembut. Sesekali Sai bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Sai bercerita bahwa ia bisa mendapatkann kutukan itu karena ia melindungi kakaknya dari serangan musuh. Sai juga bercerita bahwa Ino-lah perempuan pertama yang berhasil mendekati Sai. Ino-lah perempuan pertama yang bisa membuat Sai selembut dan seramah ini.

"Jadi, dulu kau adalah seseorang yang tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita? Dulu kau tak ramah dengan wanita?" tanya Ino disela cerita Sai.

"Ya, aku hanya kontak dengan wanita dalam suatu forum formal. Misalnya saat menjalankan misi, atau saat harus mengawal beberapa petinggi wanita dari desa lain." Jelas Sai.

"Begitu ya... Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa kau tak pernah bersikap lembut dan ramah terhadapnya?" tanya Ino. Sai menggeleng.

"Aku tidak punya ibu." Ucap Sai. Ino pun memiringkan alisnya.

"Baka. Kau itu punya ibu, Sai-kun. Hanya saja mungkin kau belum pernah menemuinya sejak kau lahir. Memangnya kakak laki-lakimu tidak pernah bercerita soal ibumu?" tanya Ino lagi. Dan seperti sebelumnya, hanya gelengan kepala Sai sebagai respon dari Sai. Ino pun mengangguk-angguk seolah ia mengerti tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Jadi, sekarang kutukanmu sudah lepas?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah." Jawab Sai.

"Lalu, kau kembali hidup?" tanya Ino tak bosan-bosannya menanyakan Sai.

"Itu yang aku tak tahu. Menurutmu, apa kau kembali hidup?" tanya Sai balik. Ino mengendikkan bahu. Lalu Ino menarik tangan kiri Sai dan mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Detak jantungmu normal. Artinya, kau hidup." Ucap Ino memasang sebuah senyum tulus. Setelahnya, Ino pun bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Sai... aku sangat mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya.." ucap Ino. Dalam sekejap, Ino langsung tertidur begitu saja. Sai pun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Sama seperti Ino, ia juga tertidur dalam sekejap. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur. Bahkan angin sepoi-sepoi dengan usilnya membelai kepala mereka, sehingga kepala Ino terjatuh dan bersender dibahu Sai.

Namun, dilain tempat...

"Ino-chan? Ino-chan! Bangun lah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, nak!"

.

.

—To Be Continue.

.

.

HUEEEE MINNA!~

MAAFKAN CERITA YANG GAJE INIIIII!

Hiks, kok malah ke romens sih? T.T

BeTeWeh, ini Reviewnya semua langsung disini yaw :3 (Login dan Non-Login)

 **Daisy Uchiha** :

Wkwkwk, emang senpai udah pernah jilat fic ini yah? (Ditendang) /|/ A-ano. Fic ini didedikasikan buat dia yang pergi :')

 **Rhein98** :

Bentuk papa Sai kan aslinya ga kaya slendermen :3 Papa Sai itu ganteng tauk xD

 **Naru Arika** :

Halooow juga dear :D /|/ Iya atuh, ini fic baru. Bagus? Aw makasii dear :* /|/

 **White Azelea** :

Aw aw, pernah main gamenya? O.o /|/ HUEEE MAKASII BUNDA!

 **DVNSHR-08** :

Susah ditebak? Sai itu baik ato jahatnya akan terjawab di chapter depan :D /|/ Sai engga sejahat itu Senpai T.T Lagian, Laven gabisa nulis sifat Sai yang gituan T.T /|/ Ini loh, dia udah keluar bareng Sai :D

 **Jiyi13** :

Makasii senpai :D

.

 **Special Thank's to:**

 **Semua yang sudah RnR fic ini, Bagi yang sudah Fave fic nista ini, Bagi yang sudah Follow fic inih, Bagi** _ **Silent Reader**_ **, Buat semuanya deh!**

.

.

.

 **Fic ini tak akan berkesan tanpa kehadiran kamu, So...**

 **Read and Review?**

.

.

.

Salam manis,

 **Lvvnt.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Sai... aku sangat mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya.._ _._ _" ucap Ino. Dalam sekejap, Ino langsung tertidur begitu saja. Sai pun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon di_ _belakangnya. Sama seperti Ino, ia juga tertidur dalam sekejap. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur. Bahkan angin sepoi-sepoi dengan usilnya membelai kepala mereka, sehingga kepala Ino terjatuh dan bersender di_ _bahu Sai._

 _Namun, di_ _lain tempat..._

" _Ino-chan? Ino-chan! Bangunlah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu,_ _N_ _ak?"_

* * *

 **Memories** , **written by me.**

 **Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Didedikasikan spesial untuk kamu, yang telah pergi. Untuk kamu, yang mencintaiku sampai akhir waktumu. Dan aku, yang mencintaimu sampai akhir waktuku.**_

 **.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Ino-chan! Ino-chan!" panggil gadis itu sambil mengalirkan chakra medisnya. Ia tak begitu menghiraukan air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Pasien—sekaligus sahabatnya itu tampak semakin pucat. Semua darah yang mengumpul pada bibirnya telah pergi entah kemana. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berwarna rambut sama dengan gadis yang tengah 'tertidur' itu menatap putri semata wayangnya. Tampak harapan yang begitu besar di pupilnya untuk melihat kembali putrinya membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sakura! Kontrol _chakra_ mu!" perintah seorang wanita di bagian kanan gadis yang 'tertidur' itu.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, Ino sudah tak bernafas lagi!" ucap gadis itu—Sakura masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata itu menatap wanita paruh baya di depannya dengan emosi. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya di depannya—yang sama sekali tak kelihatan kalau umurnya sudah melewati setengah abad itu hanya juga bisa membantu gadis berambut _soft pink_ di depannya.

Memang, pasien di depan mereka ini tak lagi bernafas, namun kedua ninja yang sangat hebat di bidang medis itu masih merasakan kalau gadis berambut blonde di depan mereka masih berdetak. Selang oksigen yang membelit kepala gadis berambut blonde itu bekerja dengan baik. Sakura harap, selang itu dapat menambah persen akan hidup gadis blonde yang tengah tertidur itu.

.

.

" _ **Ino-chan! Ino-chan**_ _!"_

Samar-samar, pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sangat dihapalnya itu. Ia mencoba membuka matanya, namun tak bisa. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar, dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

" _ **Sakura! Kontrol**_ **chakra** _ **mu**_ _!"_

Suara yang ini juga ia kenali. Selanjutnya suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu ditutup dengan pelan.

" _ **Tapi Tsunade-sama, Ino sudah tak bernafas lagi**_ _!"_

Suara ini, sama seperti suara yang awal ia dengar.

"..."

" _ **Sakura-sama, Tsunade-sama! Lihatlah pada monitor!"**_

'Gelap...'

" _ **Sakura-sama, detak jantungnya normal!**_ _"_

" _ **Ini sebuah keajaiban, Sakura. Beruntung dia masih hidup**_ _."_

" _ **Informasikan pada Inoichi-sama di luar ruangan tentang hal ini!**_ _"_

Kenapa semua orang bergaduh? Kenapa aku tubuhku terasa aneh?

"..."

"Ino-chan! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ucap Sakura langsung memeluk pinggang Ino yang tirus.

"Ha... us... ."

"Ah, apakah kau haus? Omoki-san, tolong ambilkan air minum untuk Ino!" ucap Sakura memerintah salah satu bawahannya yang tengah berlalu lalang di sana.

.

.

"Yaa, Ino-chan. Melihat tubuhmu yang tak membusuk padahal sudah satu bulan kau hilang, membuatku yakin kau masih hidup!" tutur Sakura sumringah. Sudah sehari semenjak ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Stamina yang sempat hilang pun kembali dengan bantuan obat dan vitamin yang Sakura berikan. Sakura sendiri datang dan mengontrol Ino setiap setengah-hari sekali. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti pasien yang sangat-sangat _urgent._

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tertidur dalam hutan itu?" tanya Sakura. Mata birunya bergulir ke langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, lalu kembali menatap sepasang _emerald_ didepannya.

"Aku tak ingat, Sakura-chan. Terakhir yang kuingat aku hanyalah duduk di belakang rumahku. Selebihnya, tak ada yang bisa kuingat," ucap Ino datar. Pandangannya tampak seperti awan kelabu.

"Hm, apa ada masalah, Ino? Kau tidak semangat. Kau terlihat sendu," ucap Sakura. Kelopak mata Ino pun mengatup, lalu terbuka lagi.

"Entahlah rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Rasanya seperti kau baru saja dipisahkan oleh sesuatu yang sangat kau sayangi. Aku juga tak mengerti akan perasaanku sendiri, Sakura," jelas Ino. Sakura pun tersentak mendengar Ino memanggil namanya dengan benar. Kemana embel _forehead_ yang biasanya selalu membuntuti namanya?

Dokter muda didikan sanin itu mengambil kursi roda yang berdiri manis di ujung ruangan.

"Ino, kurasa kau harus menghirup udara segar," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu membantu Ino untuk memindahkan bokongnya ke kursi roda. Dengan perlahan, dokter muda itu mendorong Ino menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sibuk kala pagi menuju siang itu. Tentu saja Ino harus menggunakan kursi rodanya walau energinya sudah pulih. Nyatanya kakinya masih sangat kaku untuk digerakkan.

 _Aquamarine_ -nya menyipit tatkala intesitas cahaya yang besar menyambutnya diluar pintu rumah sakit. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang pun ia rapikan dipangkuannya. Sedangkan botol infus Ino digantung disebuah tiang kecil yang terletak dibelakangnya.

Sudah terbiasa dengan intesitas cahaya disiang hari ini, maniknya mulai bergerak kesana-kemari menjamah pemandangan yang terdapat didepannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda besar menghalangi pandangannya.

— _Bukan, itu adalah manusia_.

Kalau saja energi Ino sudah pulih, mungkin ia akan berteriak _'Woah! Attack On Titan itu nyata?'_

Baik, itu dari **fandom tetangga**.

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau akan berkunjung?" tanya Sakura tersenyum malu-malu pada pangerannya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap mata pemuda itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak kecil yang berlarian. _Tidak, tidak. Jangan ingatkan dia bagaimana caranya sang Yamanaka ini tergila-gila pada pemuda Uchiha itu dulu_.

"Hm. Kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau si bungsu Uchiha ini menjalin **hubungan spesial** dengan si dokter muda. "Eng, aku sedang menemani—"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan meminta perawat lain untuk menemaniku, Sakura-chan." Potong Ino. Ia sangat mengerti akan situasi ini. Sakura pasti sangat merindukan Sasuke yang sangat berkunjung ke Konoha. Ia akan terlihat sangat jahat bila menyita waktu gadis bersurai pink yang sangat-sangat jarang berkunjung ke Konoha. Lagipula, ia bukan kunoichi lemah yang tak bisa menjaga dirinya dilingkungan Konoha yang menurutnya cukup aman. Mungkin jika Inoichi mengetahui hal ini, bisa saja ayahnya menjebak sahabatnya dalam _shintesin_ atau buruknya, ayahnya mungkin akan memengaruhi mental Sasuke—Ino tahu ayahnya sangat ' profesional' untuk memengaruhi mental seseorang.

"Baiklah terimakasih Ino." Ucap Sakura tersenyum senang. Ah, memang wanita yang sedang _jatuh cinta_ itu banyak tersenyum. Sepertinya cinta membuat beberapa saraf di otak manusia melemah.

Ino sendiri memutar kursi rodanya menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Beberapa anak pengidap _kanker_ tengah bermain balon bersama orang tuanya. Ia sendiri tengah memerhatikan _Bougenville₁_ yang tumbuh dengan indahnya di bawah pohon oak yang berguguran. Beberapa _Bougenville_ juga mulai mengugurkan bunga-bunga mereka.

Senyap-senyap, dentingan piano indah melayang indah di telinganya.

Tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang masih menggunakan _fasilitas_ rumah sakit, ia mengikuti arah datangnya dentingan piano itu. Tangannya yang masih tertanam jarum infus berusaha memutar kuat kursi rodanya. Semakin lama ia semakin menjauh dari taman belakang rumah sakit menuju sebuah danau yang tak terlalu luas dan dikelilingi oleh hutan pinus. Ia sampai di tepi danau.

Namun ia tak menemukan asal suara piano itu.

— _Apakah suaranya berasal dari dalam danau?_

Walaupun kondisi tubuh Ino masih sangat lemah, ia mencoba mendeteksi chakra disekitarnya. Dan ia menemukan sebuah pusat chakra yang sangat besar dibawah danau itu. Ia menatap danau dan selang infusnya secara bergantian, sampai akhirnya rasa penasarannya mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Ia adalah seorang ninja medis, jadi ia dapat sangat mudah melepas infusnya. Dengan piyama khas rumah sakit, kaki Ino yang masih terbalut celana rumah sakit itu sedikit gemetar saat tangannya mencoba menopang berat badannya di kiri-kanan kursi rodanya tersebut.

Sebuah tekad yang kuat terlihat dari matanya. Ya, kau bisa mencemooh kunoichi yang **bodoh** ini. Tapi jika kau menjadi dirinya, apakah kau mampu menahan rasa penasaranmu?

 _Tidak usah berkelit. Aku tahu jawabannya adalah kau tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaranmu._

 **BYUUURRR!**

Beberapa liter air danau itu menimbulkan gemercik air sementara puluhan—atau ribuan liter air danau lainnya beriak saat tubuh Ino mencoba masuk dalam air danau itu.

Tentu, Ino bukan kunoichi bodoh. Ia sudah mengambil nafas dalam saat akan terjun ke danau itu.

Rambutnya yang tergerai seakan menari-nari mengikuti riakan air danau. Kaki dan tangannya secara bergantian bergerak, menimbulkan daya dorong kebawah. Danaunya tidak terlalu dalam ternyata. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, Ino sudah mencapai dasarnya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada apapun dalam danau itu. Hanya sebuah beberapa ranting kayu tua yang menurutnya sudah melapuk dan beberapa lumut yang menutupinya. Berbekal rasa kecewa, Ino pun kembali naik ke permukaan.

Namun, hal aneh pun terjadi.

Kakinya semakin berat untuk bergerak sehingga ia sampai menendang-nendang air yang berada disekitar kakinya. Kesadarannya perlahan memudar dan pandangannya bertambah gelap. Arus air danau yang tadinya tenang kini sedikit demi sedikit membentuk pusaran air. Terdengar beberapa gemuruh dari dasar danau. Apa ini kutukan? Apakah pemilik danau merasa risih?

Sial, Ino kehabisan oksigen.

Pandangannya semakin meredup.

Senyum mirisnya mengembang. Baik, kali ini ia rela disebut **kunoichi idiot**. Mungkin berita ' _ **tewasnya seorang kunoichi karena kehabisan oksigen demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya**_ ' akan jadi _Trending Topic_ di koran pagi. Ia bisa bayangkan bagaimana malunya klan Yamanaka memiliki Kunoichi idiot seperti dirinya. Ia bisa bayangkan bagaimana sahabatnya akan mengutuk kematiannya habis-habisan. Ia bisa bayangkan bagaimana gadis-gadis desa yang sirik akan dirinya bersyukur dan merayakan kematiannya. Dan lebih buruknya, mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan malam _**syukuran kematian**_ Ino dengan menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh botol sake.

 _ **SREEETTT!**_

Matanya membulat saat sesuatu membelit pinggangnya dan menariknya bersama pusaran danau itu.

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kau tidak apa, nona?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari pusaran maut itu."

"Tidak ada pusaran pada danau, nona."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino mengerutkan alis matanya kebingungan. Ia masih mengurusi rambut-nya. Lalu ia mendongak menatap siapa pria baik hati yang telah menyelamatkan seorang kunoichi idiot nan gegabah dari mautnya sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja! Anda bisa bertanya pada Ino-chan. Benarkan Ino-chan?"

 _ **DEEGG!**_

Lelaki itu tetap bertahan dengan senyumnya. Siapa _dia_? Kenapa senyumnya begitu _familiar_? Kenapa kulitnya sangat _pucat_? Apa dia _hantu gentayangan_? Lalu siapa _anak_ disampingnya? Kenapa nama anak itu _sama_ dengan nama dirinya? Kenapa rambut pendek nya memiliki warna yang _sama dengan rambutnya_? Kenapa binar dan warna mata anak itu _sama dengan dirinya_? Kenapa caranya tersenyum _sama dengan dirinya_? Dan yang lebih pentingnya, apa mereka yang _menyelamatkan_ dirinya?

Namun semua pertanyaan itu tertahan dimulutnya saat sang anak mengeluarkan handuk dan mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Dia Ino. **Anakku**."

" **Anakmu**?"

"Ya."

Pria semuda dan – _ehem_ \- setampan ini sudah punya anak?

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku mengira kalau kalian adik-kakak."

"Daijobou. Ngomong-ngomong, Onee-chan kenapa bisa disini?" tanya anak yang memiliki fisik dan nama yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dan mengikuti asal suara piano yang indah. Apa kalian tahu dari mana asalnya?" tanya Ino pada dua manusia didepannya.

"Ah, mungkin nona perlu penjelasan. Kami berasal dari sana," ucap pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah lubang putih _tiga dimensi_. "Kami memang bermain piano tadi." Lanjutnya. Ino pun diam membiarkan pemuda—maksudnya laki-laki itu untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kami hanya bermain-main kesini. Awalnya kami ingin menangkap kupu-kupu sekalian mengunjungi _makam istriku_." Ucap laki-laki itu. Si Ino kecil ternyata mempunyai sisir didalam tasnya dan menyisir rambut Ino sambil sesekali juga mengeringkan rambutnya.

 _Sungguh malang nasibmu, wahai pria tampan._

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat beberapa kenangan pahit." Ucap Ino merasa bersalah. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak apa." Ucap laki-laki itu mengambil jeda. "Kebanyakan waktu kami hanya dihabiskan diruangan itu. Dulu istriku selalu membawa makanan saat ia berkunjung keruangan itu. Namun sekarang—"

"Aku dan Tou-san hanya bisa mejadi pencuri makanan saat kami keluar dari ruangan itu. _Hehehe_." Ucap si Ino kecil memotong ucapan sang ayah. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ino masih diam seribu bahasa, memberi waktu untuk laki-laki itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu, nona."

"Tou-san no baka! Tentu saja, Nee-chan ini sangat mirip dengan ibu, kan? Bahkan saat menyelamatkannya saja jantungku hampir copot karena Nee-chan ini sangat mirip dengan ibu." Ucap si Ino kecil. Matanya masih fokus pada rambut Ino yang basah. Dalam hati, Ino sedikit terkikik geli melihat ucapan anak yang meremehkan ayahnya itu.

"Memangnya kalau aku boleh bertanya, nama ibumu siapa, _Ino-chan_?" tanya Ino masih dapat mengontrol kestabilan emosinya.

"Nama ibunya sama dengan namanya. **Ino**. _**Yamanaka Ino**_."

"Hah?"

" _ **Yamanaka Ino**_. Dia mempunyai **warna rambut** dan **mata** yang sama dengan _ **mu**_ , nona." Ucap laki-laki itu sekali lagi memperjelas.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara orang yang tengah berlari dan memanggil nama , Ino tak bisa langusung merespon. Ia masih terlalu bingung dan kalut, tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang _wanita_ yang memiliki _**nama sama**_ sepertinya, lalu memiliki warna _**mata**_ dan _**rambut**_ yang sesuai dirinya, dan memiliki anak perempuan yang _**persis**_ mirip dengan dirinya waktu berumur lima tahun?

"Ah, aku lupa. Kukira aku mengenal senyummu atau sebelumnya kita pernah saling... mengenal?" ucap Ino semakin bingung ketika dua manusia yang sempat menghabiskan beberapa waktunya tadi menghilang entah kemana. Ia lalu melihat ketempat dimana laki-laki tadi menunjuk asalnya. Dan yang lebih buruknya, lubang itu menghilang.

"Ino!"

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya sahabat pink-nya.

"Aku disini dari tadi," ucap Ino polos—dan sesuai realita.

"Kenapa rambutmu—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN INFUSNYA?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak. Sasuke lalu mengambil kursi roda Ino yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Oh ya ampun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kalau kau berada dalam kondisi ini." Racau Sakura memasang kembali infusnya—setelah mensterilkan kembali tangan kiri Ino dengan _kotak pertolongan pertama_ yang selalu ia bawa.

" _Hahahaha_. Aku hanya bosan, dan ingin mencoba berenang." Ucap Ino tertawa bohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menyipit mencoba menyelidiki sesuatu dari Ino.

 _ **Skakmat!**_

 _._

 _._

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bougenville₁— bunga kertas.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Laven sangat terlambat update. Kenapa? Karena ada beberapa hal menyangkut kesehatan dan beberapa tumpukan kertas tugas yang menunggu untuk diladeni. Sekiranya mohon dimaafkan, dan tetap Read and Review fic ini!

 _Salam manis,_

Lvvnt.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Oh ya ampun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kalau kau berada dalam kondisi ini." Racau Sakura memasang kembali infusnya—setelah mensterilkan kembali tangan kiri Ino dengan kotak pertolongan pertama yang selalu ia bawa._

" _Hahahaha. Aku hanya bosan, dan ingin mencoba berenang." Ucap Ino tertawa bohong._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menyipit mencoba menyelidiki sesuatu dari Ino._

 _ **Skakmat!**_

 **Memories** , **written by me.**

 **Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Didedikasikan spesial untuk kamu, yang telah pergi. Untuk kamu, yang mencintaiku sampai akhir waktumu. Dan aku, yang mencintaimu sampai akhir waktuku.**_

 **.**

 **Enjoy!~**

.

.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah tak bergerak selama beberapa bulan. Apa salahnya aku mencoba untuk berenang?" tanya Ino.— _Yah, setidaknya otaknya masih mampu untuk menemukan kata-kata perlawanan, walau tak begitu masuk akal._

"Berenang dengan kondisimu yang baru saja pulih?" tanya Sasuke.

 _ **Headshoot.**_

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama suster pengganti?" tanya pemuda berambut ayam itu—lagi.

 _ **Double-shoot.**_

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Kurasa Ino bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri." Ucap Sakura sambil menempelkan perban untuk menahan infus Ino. Ino sendiri terdiam. Setelah ia naik ke kursi roda, Sakura-pun mulai mendorong kursi roda Ino.

"Bukankah ini tempat kencan yang bagus untuk kalian?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba saat Sakura baru saja mendorong Ino beberapa langkah. Sasuke memandang dingin Ino, sedangkan Sakura memandang bingung Ino. Keduanya sama-sama menghentikan langkah.

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan hubunganku, Ino-buta?" ucap Sakura. Terdapat perempatan di dahi mulus didikan sanin perempuan itu.

"Ba-baiklah kita segera kembali kerumah sakit." Entah kenapa kali ini Ino takut terhadap si jidat lebar. Mata Sakura kembali melesu saat ia menyadari beberapa perubahan dari Ino. Tak biasanya teman _blonde_ -nya itu bersikap takut terhadapnya. Ia merasa seperti ada hal yang hilang saat Ino takut terhadap amukannya. Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara meenyebut situasi ini. Namun, yang ia tahu, Ino pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu—yang sangat rahasia sehingga dapat mengubah _BestFriEnemy_ -nya itu.

.

.

Langit pada saat itu sudah tak biru seperti tadi pagi. Beberapa unggas sudah kembali kesarangnya, menghangatkan diri di tengah-tengah tumpukan daun kering. Surya pun sedikit demi sedikit merosot kebelahan bumi yang lain, meninggalkan desa hijau ini dari pancaran sinarnya. Beberapa orang masih berjalan-jalan—atau sekedar duduk di depan rumahnya. Para ibu-ibu pun mengajak pulang sang buah hati yang tengah asik bermain di taman khusus balita. Semuanya tampak bahagia.

Beda dengan pemeran utama kita kali ini.

Ia begitu diam. Hadir beribu pertanyaan dikepala blonde-nya. Dan persamaan ribuan pertanyaan itu hanya satu.

 _Tentang apa yang terjadi di danau tadi siang._

"Oi, Ino." Ucap sebuah suara baritone yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, Shikamaru. Apa kau membawa buku yang tadi aku pinta?" tanya Ino. Senyumnya mengembang saat teman nanas-nya itu menunjukan sebuah tas kecil berisi buku-buku yang akan membutuhkan waktu panjang untuk menamatkannya.

"Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan waktu tidurku." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap. Ia lalu duduk disamping ranjang Ino dan membaringkan kepala nanasnya.

"Oyasumi~" ucap Shikamaru kemudian terlelap. Ino hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Siapa sangka Shikamaru akan datang menjadi wali-nya atas permintaan Inoichi sebelum pergi misi panjang?

Ya—bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak bisa menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Dengan sedikit puppy eyes dan rengekan seperti anak kecil, Ino meminta Shikamaru untuk membawa beberapa buku yang dapat ia gunakan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Buku yang berhubungan dengan _Genjutsu_ dan Dimensi Lain.

 _ **Dimensi Lain.**_

Di era yang modern ini, tentulah apa saja bisa dilakukan dengan Ilmu. Tak sedikit orang yang merubah pendapatnya tentang kekuatan supernatural...

...Begitupun dengan Ino.

Ino sendiri tak begitu percaya dengan kekuatan supernatural. Memang dunia ninja menggunakan banyak kekuatan yang mematahkan akal sehat. Namun, kejadian di danau itu membuat Ino harus menarik seluruh pendirian yang tak percaya dengan kekuatan magis, menjadi sebaliknya. Memang—Sai dan Ino kecil adalah orang yang tak ia kenal dan seharusnya ia tak perlu memusingkan dirinya sampai harus membaca buku yang sangat ia benci. Seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkannya karena faktor kesehatannya dan juga mereka adalah orang asing yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Tapi beda urusannya kalau dia adalah si tunggal Yamanaka.

Dia adalah tunggal Yamanaka yang menggunakan Logika sebagai anggota Divisi Intelejen dan Penyelidikan.

Dia adalah tunggal Yamanaka yang tidak peduli tetang beberapa kejadian yang kita sebut sebagai _'kebetulan'._ Ia masih bisa mentolerir sebuah kejadian yang kebetulan hanya untuk satu sampai dua kejadian saja. Namun, mari kita hitung beberapa kebetulan yang ia lalui di danau.

Kebetulan pertama adalah, air danau yang dangkal bisa menimbulkan pusaran arus yang sangat kuat secara tiba-tiba saat ia akan naik kepermukaan.

Kebetulan kedua adalah, tiba-tiba seseorang laki-laki datang dan menarik ia kepermukaan. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu tahu kalau ia berada didalam air, dan sedang tenggelam?

Kebetulan ketiga adalah, ternyata laki-laki itu mempunyai anak yang bernama dan berfisik sama seperti dirinya.

Kebetulan keempat adalah, ternyata laki-laki itu juga mempunyai istri yang juga bernama dan berfisik sama seperti dirinya.

Kebetulan kelima adalah, bagaimana bisa orang-orang asing itu begitu familiar dan bersikap sangat ramah padanya?

Dan kebetulan terakhir adalah,...

...Bagaimana bisa anak itu membawa handuk dan sisir ditasnya? Seakan anak itu tahu kalau akan ada insiden tenggelam pada siang itu.

Enam kebetulan. Bukankah ini adalah sesuatu yang telah direncanakan?

"Selamat malam, Yamanaka-san. Malam ini kita akan menyuntikkan vitamin dan obat untuk stamina anda kedalam infus anda." Ucap sang perawat sambil mendorong tempat obat yang cukup besar itu. Ino menurunkan bukunya dan memberi senyum sapaan pada perawat tersebut. Ia menaruh bukunya disamping kepala Shikamaru. Si Kepala Nanas? Oh, dia tidak akan melupakan motto _**'Keep calm and Don't forget to sleep'**_ -nya itu yang membuat Ino geram setengah mati.

"Akhir-akhir ini dunia sangat damai, ya Ninaru-san." Ucap Ino memanggil perawat itu dengan nama kecilnya. Ya—waktu perang dunia dahulu dia pernah manjadi bawahan Ino. Ninaru sendiri mengangguk menyetujui Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan kaki anda? Apakah masih terasa kaku?" tanya Ninaru seraya mengambil kemasan suntikan. Setelah merobek ujung kemasan steril itu, Ninaru membuka tutup jarum dan menusukkan ke tutup botol cairan vitamin yang warnanya sedikit kekuningan itu.

"Bahkan kaki ini sudah dapat berenang, tadi." Ucap Ino bercanda.

—Sebetulnya ia cukup malu untuk memikirkannya.

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga tingkat penyembuhan Yamanaka-san sangat tinggi," ucap Ninaru tertawa kecil. Lalu menarik jarum suntik yang sudah terisi lima mililiter itu dari tutup botol cairan vitamin tersebut. Selanjutnya, ia menyuntikkan isi suntikkan itu kedalam selang infus Ino melalui sebuah katup yang terletak di dekat jarum infus Ino.

Ino menanggapi tawa Ninaru dengan senyum kecil.

Hening.

"Tidak saya sangka ternyata Yamanaka-san juga tertarik dengan buku yang membahas dimensi lain, yah." Ucap Ninaru disela-sela suntikan. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Ah! Maaf kalau saya bertingkah tidak sopan..." ucap Ninaru menyudahi suntikan pertama. Ia pun menunduk, merasa bersalah.

" _Daijobou,_ Ninaru-san." Ucap Ino memandangi tangan Ninaru yang menyuntikkan cairan penambah stamina-nya kedalam tabung suntikan. "Bukankah kau seorang Hyuuga, Ninaru-san?" tanya Ino. Ninaru mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Lalu, mengapa mata anda tidak berwarna putih seperti Hinata-san atau Hanabi-san?" tanya Ino lagi. Ninaru masih berkutat dengan botol cairan obat tersebut, mengingat jumlah yang harus disuntikan cukup banyak.

"Hanya ibu saya yang Hyuuga, ayah saya hanya seorang ninja biasa, Yamanaka-san." Jawab Ninaru. Ino masih menatap tangan Ninaru yang telah selesai memasukkan cairan bening itu kedalam tabung suntik.

"Ah, begitu." Ucap Ino.

Hening— _lagi_. Hanya deru nafas Shikamaru yang mengisi kekosongan atmosfer disana.

"Ninaru-san, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Ino. Ninaru mengangguk seraya menyuntikkan cairan bening itu pada infus Ino.

"Tentu saja, Yamanaka-san. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Apakah anda pernah mendengar sebuah lubang dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia kita dengan sebuah ruangan waktu?" tanya Ino to the point. Ninaru masih tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Etto, saya tidak begitu yakin. Namun ayah saya pernah mendapat misi aneh dahulu—yang berhubungan dengan sebuah lubang aneh, Yamanaka-san." Ucap Ninaru masih fokus.

"Boleh saya tahu... kapan ayah Ninaru-san kapan mendapat misi itu?" tanya Ino. Ninaru melepas jarum pada katup selang infus Ino saat cairan bening itu habis. "Saya tidak begitu ingat, kalau tidak salah tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu, Yamanaka-san," ucap Ninaru menaruh jarum suntik itu pada sebuah tempat besi, tempat yang sama dengan jarum suntik pertama.

"Cairan vitamin dan stamina anda sudah disuntikkan untuk malam ini. Apakah Yamanaka-san butuh bantuan lain?" tanya Ninaru setelah mencatat sesuatu di papan yang berisi berkas-berkas pasien. Ia pun segera keluar saat Ino menggeleng dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tak lupa ia menghidupkan lampu khusus untuk tidur, dan mematikan lampu utama.

Sepertinya hal ini akan menjadi sebuah penelitian panjang.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

.

.

 _Terima Kasih sudah membaca, dan tuliskan kesan-kesan anda di kotak Review._ _ **Flame diterima**_ _—_ _ **dengan syarat menggunakan akun**_ _._

.

.

 **Salam,**

 **Lvvnt.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Cairan vitamin dan stamina anda sudah disuntikkan untuk malam ini. Apakah Yamanaka-san butuh bantuan lain?" tanya Ninaru setelah mencatat sesuatu di papan yang berisi berkas-berkas pasien. Ia pun segera keluar saat Ino menggeleng dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tak lupa ia menghidupkan lampu khusus untuk tidur, dan mematikan lampu utama._

 _Sepertinya hal ini akan menjadi sebuah penelitian panjang._

 **Memories** , **written by me.**

 **Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo(s).**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Didedikasikan spesial untuk kamu, yang telah pergi. Untuk kamu, yang mencintaiku sampai akhir waktumu. Dan aku, yang mencintaimu sampai akhir waktuku.**_

 **.**

 **Enjoy!~**

.

.

"Oi, Ino!" ucap Shikamaru menggoyangkan bahu Ino. Matahari sendiri sudah berada diatas atap rumah sakit, dan akan tenggelam sekitar setengah hari lagi.

"Hmmm?" gumam Ino masih nyaman dengan alam kapuk-nya.

"Bangun!" ucap Shikamaru mengguncang bahu Ino lebih kuat. Ia pun menarik selimut Ino sehingga kini ia hanya terlapisi baju rumah sakit-nya.

"Apa Shika? Ini masih pagi..." ucap Ino menaikan selimutnya lagi. Shikamaru lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik paksa tirai jendela rumah sakit yang cukup tebal itu. Otomatis, tak ada lagi alasan untuk menghalangi intesitas sinar matahari untuk menembus masuk ruangan dan membangunkan Ino. Ino menggeliat tak nyaman dan memutar posisinya menjadi miring kekiri—membelakangi jendela dan membentengi Aquamarine-nya dari sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"Makan sarapan dan makan siangmu, sana." Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung disambut dengan duduk-nya Ino secara tiba-tiba dengan posisi tegap.

"Kenapa kau baru bangunkan aku sekarang, Shika?"

"Aku juga baru bangun saat petugas rumah sakit membangunkanku dan bertanya kenapa kau tak memakan sarapanmu... Kukira kau akan bangun jam delapan atau sembilan karena tadi malam kau tidur hampir jam dua. Jadi jangan salahkan—"

"Kau kan terus tidur saat aku terjaga!" ucap Ino sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya ini tak sepenuhnya salah Shikamaru karena ia juga salah—tidur terlalu malam.

"Buka mulutmu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan sendok bubur sebagai sarapannya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan tindakan Shikamaru mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan ayah Ino yang menitipkan gadis semata wayangnya pada Shikamaru. Namun mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa dan sudah mengenal apa yang disebut dengan rasa cinta—sehingga tak salah juga rasanya kalau jantung Ino bertalu-talu dan kupingnya memanas.

 _Kuyakin kalian mengerti apa maksudku._

Sedangkan dilain pihak, Shikamaru sendiri masih setia menyodorkan bubur untuk Ino. Suapan pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya sampai mangkuk sup yang cukup besar itu kosong. Ino sendiri masih kesal atas kejadian tadi karena seharusnya ia tak ketinggalan matahari pagi untuk menghirup udara segar yang dapat menyegarkan pikirannya, berjemur untuk kebaikan tulangnya, atau meminum dua gelas air putih seperti rutinitasnya untuk menyegarkan kulitnya.

Mata Ino sendiri membulat ketika Shikamaru menyodorkan menu makan siangnya kedepan mulut Ino. Kali ini, Ino sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya kekanan.

Oh yaampun, ia sama sekali tak berolahraga beberapa hari ini dan Shikamaru seenaknya menambah porsi makannya?

Bagaimana dengan lemak diperut atau dibadannya?

Demi Tuhan, Ino yakin pasti lemaknya berkembang biak dua kali lipat.

"Makanlah,"

"Tidak."

"Kau sangat kurus."

"Aku kenyang."

"Kau mau aku menceritakan buku-buku itu pada Sakura?"

"E—eeh..."

Tentu saja. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sakura tahu bahwa ia menghabiskan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk membaca buku-buku yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Sementara buku-buku itu sendiri tak menghasilkan keuntungan apapun selain memperburuk kondisi tubuhnya, mempercepat penuaan pada kulit mulusnya, mempersuram warna rambutnya atau kulitnya yang berusaha meniru mata sang Kazekage bertato kanji _'Ai_ '.

Terpaksa pemeran utama kita melahap dua porsi makan dalam satu waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Seingatku dulu kau adalah seseorang yang sangat membenci buku." Ujar Shikamaru menopangkan dagunya pada telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau sekarang lebih terlihat sebagai kutu buku?" tanya Shikamaru.

...Baik. Ino Tak pernah memikirkan keadaan seperti ini.

Ia tak pernah memikirkan resiko kenapa Shikamaru bertanya tentang hal ini. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Baik, mari kita uraikan satu-satu.

" _Ah—aku jadi tertarik dengan buku karena aku sadar, cantik saja tak cukup untuk menjadi istri yang baik."_ —mari kita gunakan ini sebagai alasan pertama. Alasan ini terlihat seperti Ino benar-benar kesepian. Alasan ini pun juga tak cocok karena ia sendiri belum memiliki calon suami, bahkan ia juga belum memiliki kekasih. Betapa malangnya jika pemeran utama kita disia-siakan oleh pemuda-pemuda gagah nan berani Konoha.

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin lebih banyak baca buku karena aku ingin melampauimu, Shika-kun."_ —Alasan kedua ini terlihat tidak cocok. Yang ada malah Shikamaru makin mencurigai Ino.

"Apakah aku salah? Akhir-akhir ini aku harus mengintrogasi lebih banyak orang gila ketimbang orang waras." Ucap Ino. Mata Shikamaru menyipit.

"Lalu buku Genjutsu itu?"

"Karena aku pengguna Genjutsu, Shika."

"Kukira kau lebih menyukai buku _Fashion,_ "

"Bisakah kau diam? Lebih baik kau tidur, Shika." Ucap Ino frustasi. Oh, kenapa baru sekarang balasannya? Kenapa Tuhan baru membalas kecerewetannya waktu kecil disaat ini?

" _Mendokusai na,_ " ucap Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya. Setelah Ino memastikan pria nanas itu terlelap, Ino kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Fyuh..." keluh Ino kesal. Ia pun mengucek matanya dan bangkit duduk. Ia memijit pelan keningnya sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya asal-asalan yang terurai itu.

Ino hampir frustasi karena dia sudah menamatkan sebuah buku tebal tentang _**'Dimensi Lain'**_ dan dua buku Genjutsu sebelumnya. Ini adalah buku terakhir yang ia baca, tiga halaman lagi menuju tamat. Dan gadis bermanik biru itu sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia lalu menaruh buku itu diatas pahanya yang dilapisi selimut. Air mukanya begitu gusar.

Lalu tak sengaja pahanya bergerak—yang membuat buku setebal tiga ratus empat puluh halaman itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, membuat buku itu menjadi terbuka ditengah-tengah halaman. Awalnya Ino tak begitu peduli, dan masih saja memijit-mijit keningnya—sampai permata birunya menangkap sesuatu—beberapa paragraf tulisan yang menarik perhatian.

' _...Pada Zaman dahulu, Para tetua Hyuuga menemukan sebuah lubang dimensi yang dinamakan Bijin no Bassoku. Lubang dimensi itu dibentuk oleh Dewi Matahari yang bernama Himiko. Lubang dimensi itu diciptakan untuk menghukum seorang pemuda yang tak membalas cintanya karena kecantikan seorang gadis berambut pirang...'_

Manik Ino bergulir menjelajahi kata perkata yang tercetak disana. Tidak—sepertinya buku itu ditulis oleh para pendahulu.

' _...Sehingga Dewi Matahari menyegel perasaan dua orang manusia tersebut kedalam sebuah lubang kutukan, dimana mereka akan sangat menakutkan. Perasaan mereka akan berwujud gelap. Tak akan ada yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka. Konon katanya, sepasang manusia yang telah dikutuk akan terus hidup. Namun, seorang petapa kuno dari kuil naga selatan telah membantu sepasang manusia tersebut. Setiap seribu tahun, lubang itu akan muncul ditempat yang tak bisa ditentukan.'_

Mata Ino terus menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertera dibuku itu. Sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti pada sebuah titik diujung kalimat. Tamat sudah sejarah tentang _Bijin no Bassoku_. Rasa penasaran gadis pirang itu memang terjawab, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia masih belum bisa berpuas hati dahulu. Siapa yang akan ia tanyakan untuk hal ini?

Mari kita uraikan satu persatu.

Pertama, sesuai yang tertulis dibuku itu. Klan Hyuuga.

Ia bisa saja menanyakan pada klan Hyuuga. Hinata misalnya. Tidak—Hinata adalah temannya. Bisa-bisa Hinata bercerita pada Sakura dan berujung pada dirinya yang diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh si jidat. Namun, ia tak mengenal anggota lain lagi. Hanabi? Tidak. Dia masih kecil dan Ino yakin kalau ia hanya mendapat Informasi yang sama seperti Ninaru. Neji? Dia sudah meninggal, bung. Hiashi-sama? Hoho, menatap mata ketua Hyuuga itu saja ia tak berani.

Siapa lagi?

Baik, coba kita pikirkan untuk bertanya pada Rokudaime Hokage.

Memang sah-sah saja, mengingat Hokage mesum itu bukan orang yang tega membeberkan rahasia kepada siapapun. Termasuk Sakura. Tapi ingatlah siapa dia—orang nomor satu di Konoha yang terdampar dan terjebak di segala urusan maupun administrasi Konoha. Pasti ia sangat susah untuk ditemui.

Lalu siapa lagi?

Coba ingat-ingat, siapa saja orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan sejarah.

Mata Ino termenung menatap jendela rumah sakit. Jendela itu sendiri memang dibuka untuk sirkulasi angin di kamarnya. Matanya hanya diam, menyembunyikan pikirannya yang sedang bekerja keras mengingat siapa saja yang dapat membantunya. Seseorang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya atau dengan si jidat, dan mengetahui banyak sejarah. Sekilas matanya mengedip sekali, saat sebuah kumbang besar menghalangi pandangannya terhadap kaca, terbang-terbang tanpa rasa bersalah didepan wajahnya. Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya guna mengusir kumbang itu.

Eeeeh—malah hinggap di bibir Shikamaru yang sedikit terbuka.

Awalnya kumbang itu sama sekali tak mengganggu Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Sampai akhirnya mulut Shikamaru terbuka lebar untuk menghirup banyak oksigen...

"Uhuk!Uhuk!"

...Dan kumbang itu sukses masuk kedalam mulut Shikamaru, hampir tertelan bersama oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

"Ahahaha, Shikamaru bodoh!" ucap Ino meledek Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri yang telah memuntahkan kumbang malang itu mendelik kesal kearah Ino yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Serangga sialan!" ucap Shikamaru mengumpat.

"Itu kumbang, baka."

"Tapi kan masuk kedalam golongan Insecta." Lawan Shikamaru. Kini Ino yang hanya bisa menelan kesal. Ia memang tak pernah menang untuk berargumen dengan sahabat nanas-nya itu.

Kembali hening. Masing-masing dari mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"Serangga sialan...ya?" ucap Ino melafalkan kembali ucapan Shikamaru. Tunggu, apa kalian sadar apa yang tengah dipikirkan Ino?

 _ **Serangga Sialan!**_

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**.

.

.

Berniat untuk RnR?

.

.

 **Terima Kasih untuk para pembaca setia yang rela menunggu fic ini berbulan-bulan lamanya—saya rasa, kondisi kesehatan saya sudah membaik sehingga saya akan update fic ini sebulan sekali, tepat tanggal 30.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih juga atas seluruh** **review** **, atau yang** **Fave** **cerita ini. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya atas perubaha genre Fic ini. Pada awalnya memang akan direncanakan akan pada genre Mystery, namun karena saya pikir pada permulaannya Mystery-nya ngga kelihatan, maka saya berpikir untuk merubah genre ditengah-tengah Fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Salam,**_

 **Lavenut.**


End file.
